


Slow Sex or Mushy Pancakes

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Pancakes, Quickies, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: In which Reader makes pancakes for breakfast and Rick gets pissy about having to choose between sex or mushy pancakes. He chooses the next best: A quickie and non-mushy pancakes.





	Slow Sex or Mushy Pancakes

You looked over your shoulder as you stood in front of the mirror, Rick was still asleep on the bed and he looked peaceful enough for you to know that he would not wake up any moment now. Your gaze returned to yourself again, once more admiring the lab coat on you, Rick’s lab coat. You put your hands in its pockets and twirled to make it flow in the air, giggling to yourself at the sight; wearing this was kind of making it official - it was much more than just borrowing a guy’s hoodie, right?

It was definitely something you would get in trouble for but it had been right there on the chair, Rick’s white lab coat, and when you had slid it on, it felt perfect. Rick was a tall, slender man and so, it did not feel like you were wearing a tent. Why would you be in trouble one might ask? The thing was that besides your panties, the lab coat was the only thing you were wearing right now, and given that you had never worn it before, you had no idea what kind of reaction you would earn from the old man. A scientist’s coat was a big deal to him but surely, he wouldn’t mind you wearing it when you were practically naked? It was a question you wanted the answer to even though you were certain of the answer.

After a moment of twirling, lost in thought, you were interrupted by your stomach growling and given that Rick was still asleep, you decided on going to the kitchen and make some breakfast for the both of you. There was no harm in spoiling him.

The house was empty on a Wednesday morning, Beth was at work, the children were at school and Jerry had moved out long ago, so there was no shame in walking half-naked around the house. You knew where everything was in the kitchen by now, in fact you knew everything in house except for the people living there; Rick had never let you meet them and at first you had thought it was him being embarrassed about you but now you knew that it was him being embarrassed about them. You had to admit that from the stories you had heard, the Smiths were quite the handful and therefore it felt nice to have a relationship with no responsibilities and no strings attached, where the hardest thing was to decide what to make for breakfast.

Eventually, you decided on traditional pancakes for Rick and eggs and bacon for yourself, black coffee for both of you. It was easy to make and you really didn’t feel like going all the way with making a big thing out of the first meal of the day, it was something newer couples did and the thought of romantic breakfast in bed was making you roll your eyes.

After making a stack of pancakes, pouring a generous amount of syrup onto them, and leaving them to wait for you own food, the shuffling around in the kitchen, mugs and plates clinking together as well as the sound of sizzling bacon must have woken Rick up. You did not hear him as he approached you from behind but your shriek startled the both of you when he reached around you from behind.

“ _ Jeeeesus _ ,” Rick said, hand on your pelvis, “Y-you nearly gave this elderly- this old man a heart attack, sweetheart.”

“You cannot scare me like that, what if I had dropped the pan?” You huffed, feeling lucky that you had not picked up the eggs just yet. 

“Are y-you wearing my lab coat?” Rick ignored your comment, nails scraping just slightly along the skin of your lower stomach.

You hummed, looking over your shoulder, finding him to be only in his pants and it made you tighten the grip on the pan, “Lab coatie, more like lab cutie.” 

“C-christ, don’t ever say such a thing- that again,” Rick pinched the skin under your navel. 

“Does it suit me?” You asked, shivering at the touch but still managing to take the pan off the heat just in case.

Rick scooted a little closer, making you gasp as you felt his already hard cock against your back, “G-guess what I-I-I think about it.”

“But breakfast,” you moaned, automatically grinding back against him and he generously reciprocated by pulling up the lab coat and thrusting against you. 

“Fuck breakfast,” he grunted, making you blush at the thing you were doing. The last time you had been dry humping was when you were a teenager. 

“But I made pancakes,” you panted and looked to the side. Rick followed your gaze and his grinding came to a halt. You frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“You made pancakes  _ first _ ?” His voice sounded irritated, like a switch had been flicked. You swallowed, nodding and he sighed, “D-does the syrup not  _ fucking _ concern you? They’ll go muuu-mushy. We’ve talked about this before, it’s a balance and now w-we-we have to hurry.” You heard him move behind you, figuring that he was taking off his pants. It was confirmed, when you felt the head of his cock poke at the back of your thigh. 

“Hurry? But I was going to make eggs for myself,” you complained as Rick started sliding the coat down your shoulders until it pooled around your feet. You suddenly felt very exposed, turning red as a tomato, “ _ Rick _ .”

“Trust me, the  _ only _ way y-y-you want your eggs right now is fertilised,” Rick pushed you down onto the kitchen table, dangerously close to the burner. He was rough with you, pushing your panties to the side with so much force that you could hear them rip just a little. It made you groan, mumbling something at him in annoyance, and in reply, he thrusted into you without warning whilst snapping at you, “Shut up.”

“Rick!” You cried out, closing your eyes and trying to adjust to the sudden stretch. He was so big, especially when he had done nothing to prepare you for him but it was bittersweet; you wanted him but God, he could make you hurt as much as feel so good when he was in a mood like this. As much as you wanted to tell him off, your body completely surrendered and involuntarily, you clamped down around him.

“You love it,  _ Jesus _ , you love it,” Rick said as he started to fuck into your pussy, bony fingers holding your hip in a tight grip so he was in total control. You let him do whatever he wanted, it was too good for you to feel the need to do anything yourself. He could use your right here, for as long as he wanted, you did not care.

The first time his cock slid over that sweet spot inside of you, the one you knew would make you beg and cry for more, you squeezed your eyes shut and a breath hitched in your throat, “There!  _ Fuck _ , Rick, it’s right- right there, please!” 

He picked up his pace, practically growling your name behind you. He had not been kidding when he said he wanted to hurry; the sweet torture made your climax build so fast that you did not manage to warn him and you felt dizzy when you finally came undone. Your cunt spasmed around him and you reached down to rub your clit as everything clenched and unclenched wonderfully.  

Rick followed a moment after but you were too focused on your own pleasure that you only noticed when you felt him fill you up with his come, buried deep inside of you for a moment before pulling out. It was when your pleasure died down that you noticed all the aching, his cock had made you ache and the intensity of his thrusts had had your knees banging against the cupboards. No more sex on all fours for a couple of days then.

“Fuck,” you murmured, having to rest your upper body on your forearms. You placed your face in your hands, breathing deeply to regain just a little control of your body again. 

“Thanks, darling,” Rick suddenly kissed the side of your head. You noticed he was dressed in his pants again but before you could reply, he was walking out of the kitchen with his plate of pancakes, leaving you still bent over the kitchen table, tired, sweaty and dripping with his seed.


End file.
